<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As the Morning Rises by Peggy_Impala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540173">As the Morning Rises</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Impala/pseuds/Peggy_Impala'>Peggy_Impala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Not Beta Read, SO SORRY, Time is everyone's dad, Twilight and Warriors being bros, Twilight needs a hug, We Die Like Men, ill add more tags, im really bad about updating on time, its angsty, lots of Twilight Princess characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23540173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Impala/pseuds/Peggy_Impala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The group was excited when they landed in Twilight's Hyrule. The idea of spending some time to relax in the small village Twilight always talks about sounded like Heaven. Then the group would go explore the land of one of their more secretive members and meet the equally secretive Queen Zelda. What they weren't expecting was to find the land in ruin and war raging from all sides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Twilight &amp; Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight &amp; Wild (Linked Universe)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Well, I felt the burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I apologize for and spelling and grammatical errors. I tried to catch them all but there will probably be a few.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After being in Wild's Hyrule for almost two months the group was ready to leave. No one knew why they had been there for so long but the endless fields and raining was getting on everyone's nerves. They had just entered another small town and decided to stock up on supplies and stay the night at the local inn. It was not very big and a bit run down but anywhere was better than the muddy ground or a cave. </p>
<p>"Alright," Wild walked to them, "The inn has three available rooms so groups of three for the night." Everyone nodded at his words, too tired to say anything.</p>
<p>The bedrooms ended up being Wild, Twilight, and Warriors together. Then in the next room it was Wind, Sky, and Time. And finally in the last room was Legend, Four, and Hyrule. They all went to their respective rooms and got ready to go to bed. </p>
<p>Wild was the first to fall asleep out of the three of them which usually didn’t happen but he seemed extra tired lately. The group of boys had fought a lot of things lately as more infected monsters started to attack them. </p>
<p>Twilight was about to fall asleep when he heard someone knock over something in the room. He immediately grabbed the dagger from beside him, ready to face off whoever was in their room, when he noticed Warriors trying to sneak out the door. </p>
<p>"Warriors, where are you going?" The man turned around and probably looked embarrassed but in the dark lighting he couldn't make out his face.</p>
<p>"I...uhh...was just going to...go to the...bathroom. Yeah the bathroom. That's where I'm going."</p>
<p>"Sure." Twilight stood up and grabbed a jacket he kept with him and started to walk to the door.</p>
<p>"Uhh. Twilight? Where are you going?" Now that they were in the light of the hall Twilight could see Warriors wallet on his belt. </p>
<p>"To the bar." Twilight passed Warriors smirking, "Have fun in the bathroom."</p>
<p>Warriors stood there for a moment before catching up with Twilight. "How did you know I was going to the bar?"</p>
<p>"You really thought I would have bought your 'going to the bathroom' story. Also you have your wallet." Warriors scolded himself for not being more careful before Twilight started to laugh. "I'm honestly just sad that you didn't ask me to come with you."</p>
<p>Warriors composed himself before saying, "Well I mean with Time not wanting us to go I thought that you would tell him or something." Twilight scoffed at the statement. </p>
<p>"The old man doesn't know everything I do. And I definitely don't do everything he says to." Warriors shrugged and they kept walking to the tavern underneath the inn. The bar reminded Twilight of Telma's bar and a wave of homesickness hit him. It had the same homey feeling to it. A bit run down and sad in places but not so that it made it bad but just felt more lived in. It was warm inside and the laughter from the customers was deep and hearty. Twilight relaxed a bit when they sat down in one of the booths in the bar. </p>
<p>"I'll get the first round and order some food." Warriors walked away to go grab some beer and hopefully some good bar food.</p>
<p>Looking around Twilight noticed the amount of people here. Now that is not very strange for a bar at night but the group was in a small town on a Tuesday. The people also in the bar didn’t look like farmers or townspeople you would normally see. They looked more like rangers or skilled fighters. Twilight suddenly got very tense. Anything could happen and neither him nor Warriors had any weapons on them.</p>
<p>Warriors soon returned with two drinks and what looked like house fries. He was about to start talking when he noticed how on edge Twilight was. “Hey Twi, what’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Twilight shifted his eyes back onto Warriors, “Do you notice anything weird about the people at the bar?”</p>
<p>Warriors looked around before saying, “Uhh I guess it is kinda weird there are so many people but if we don't mess with them they won't mess with us.” He laughed before adding, “It’s not like we couldn’t take them if we really needed to.”</p>
<p>Twilight let out a breath before shrugging and grabbing his drink and a couple fries. </p>
<p>Warriors and Twilight talked for a bit before they both had finished a few drinks and all of the fries. </p>
<p>Warriors leaned onto the table, “You know Twi I never really saw you as a drinker.”</p>
<p>Twilight chuckled, “There is this bar in Castle Town of my Hyrule that everyone would go to. The owner is a good friend of mine and she helped me during my journey.” A warm smile fell onto his face as he thought of the resistance members all sitting at the bar. “Maybe you will get to meet them if we ever end up near there.”</p>
<p>Warriors smiled at that. Going anywhere other than back out onto the endless plains sounded like bliss. And it would be nice to learn more about Twilight. “Well we better get back upstairs before anyone notices we left.’</p>
<p>They both got up and paid before heading back to their room to go to bed. When they walked into the room they found Wild splayed out on the bed sound asleep and blankets everywhere. The two men chuckled at the sight and for the second time that day they got ready to sleep. But not before taking Wild's sheikah slate and taking a few pictures.</p>
<p>Twilight quickly slipped into a dream like state though it was filled with fire and smoke. He could hear people screaming and bodies laying on the ground. When he tried to move he noticed that he was covered in blood and grime. His lungs burned and couldn’t see through the thick smoke. His head throbbed when he heard a voice speaking to him. “Link. You must help us. Before it is too late.”</p>
<p>He didn’t know who it was but he saw a flash of brown hair and gold armor before he lost consciousness.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Since the day you departed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To anyone who saw the tag saying that this story was Twilight/Midna, that is wrong. I apologize to anyone who was hoping it was. I honestly don't know if she will be in the story other than being mentioned a few times. Sorry again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight woke up the next morning in a cold sweat. Images of the night's dreams still playing through his mind. Before he knows it they start to slip and he is reaching out trying to grasp at the scenes. Anxiety claws at his throat and his breathing starts to get rapid. So many questions run through his mind but it doesn't compare to how loud the silence is.</p><p>Someone touched his shoulder lightly and in that second all of his previous thoughts ran from him. Scattering like mice in the sewers. </p><p>The person standing next to him meekly asks, "Twilight? Are you alright?" Just that bit of sound that wasn’t from his own head seemed to break whatever trap he was in. Twilight lightly shook his head and looked up to see Wild.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. You just startled me a bit that's all.” Twilight's voice came out a bit shaky but he hoped Wild didn’t hear or just would mistake it for not using it since last night. Wild didn’t seem convinced in the slightest but decided to let it go for now. </p><p>Twilight let out a sigh of relief that he didn’t know he was holding and gave his friend the best smile he could muster. Which he assumed looked more like a grimace than a smile.</p><p>Wild clapped before saying, “Welp Time said that we would be leaving soon. So everyone is to meet him downstairs in about an hour.”</p><p>Twilight gave a short nod and got ready to go back out into Wild’s world. Where the monsters are physical and didn’t come in dreams. They might not be easy to kill but he knows how to do it with a swing of his sword. </p><p>The room stayed quiet other than the rustling of items as the boys packed. That was until Warriors waltzed into the room, either ignoring the obvious tension or just not realizing it. He already has all his armor on and of course the royal blue scarf wrapped loosely around his shoulders. He slung his arm around Wild, “Are you guys almost ready to leave? The old man wants to hit the road as soon as possible.”</p><p>Wild smiled up at Warriors and grabbed his sheikah slate before nodding. Warriors smiled back and looked over at Twilight. The latter was still a bit out of it and looked more tired than anything else. “Hey Twi? Ya got a nasty hangover or something? We didn’t even drink that much.”</p><p>Twilight mumbled, “Something like that.” </p><p>Warriors looked down at Wild confused and Wild just shrugged.</p><p>“Well we better get going before Time comes up here to get us himself.” Warriors strutted out of the room with the other two boys in his wake.</p><p>When they got downstairs it only took a few more minutes till they had their entire party ready to depart. Some of the boys, like Legend and Hyrule, looked like they got no sleep at all while others, Wind and Sky, look like they have slept for years.</p><p>They left on time but not without getting some more food for the trip and an extra stock of potions because the next town over was at least a weeks walk.Anything could happen. </p><p>As the day stretched on Twilight forgot about the dream that left him gasping for breath that morning but the feeling of dread pooled in his stomach. The farther they walked the stronger it got till he felt as if he was going to drown. </p><p>By noon the group stopped to rest a bit and eat some food. The boys were in no rush so there was no reason to not take a few breaks along the way. Legend practically threw himself at the ground to find a good place to sleep. He wouldn’t admit it but the group had noticed on their journey together how his sleep pattern seemed to be all over the place. </p><p>Hyrule and Sky sat down continuing their conversation about the different animals in each other's Hyrule. A long debate throughout the entire group on who had the best animal and plant life. </p><p>Wind and Warriors seemed to be in a heated game of sticks. The winner gets an extra apple. Best two out of three.</p><p>Time, as usual, was looking over the group with an amused look. Almost if he was wondering how he came to be with such a group. Honestly to anyone else their ragtag group of heroes would look very odd and out of place, </p><p>Wild was teaching Four some more sign language, the smaller hero wanting to learn as soon as he found out that Wild was fluent. </p><p>Twilight hadn't really registered that the group had stopped for a break until Four had called him over since the man was also good at sign language. He wasn’t fluent but he knew enough to be able to carry a conversation for a while. </p><p>Once he sat down Wild touched his arm lightly with a concerned look, ‘<em>Are you sure you are okay?’  </em>Twilight knows he is signing for his sake to not draw everyone's attention. He was about to just nod again before deciding that it couldn’t hurt to say something. There wasn’t even much to talk about, he just has a feeling of dread.</p><p><em> ‘It’s nothing really. I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon</em>.’ He quickly signs. Wild gives him another concerned look before Twilight adds, <em> ‘It's probably nothing.’  </em>Trying to brush it off.</p><p><em> ‘We should tell Time. He will know what to do.’  </em>Wild stands to go to Time and ask his opinion on the matter. </p><p>Twilight scrambles after Wild trying to stop him from telling Time. He doesn’t know why he doesn’t want to tell Time but something in him screams to not let anyone else know. </p><p>Just before Wild was going to reach Time the world shifts around them. Signalling that they were changing to a different Hyrule. The flat plains turned into tall trees. The mountains in the distance vanished from their sight. The light blue of the sky morphed into a dark grey swirling in the sky. </p><p>The group's first thought was that they were in Hyrule’s land but Twilight would know these trees anywhere. Faron woods. He was home. But something wasn’t right. And that’s when the strong smell of smoke hit the group of heroes and before anyone had the chance to say anything Twilight was sprinting down the path that was imprinted in his mind. The path to Ordon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes another chapter! I don't really have a set time I'll update each chapter so it may be a bit all over the place. It really depends on the length of the chapter or just when I write it. Thank you to all of the people who like it so far! I promise that the plot will start to pick up soon.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talked from the Tomb</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it took me so long to update. My teachers decided it was a great time to just give us a bunch of work. I'm going to warn you now, the next few chapters with probably be pretty angsty. Sorry I guess</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The group of heroes watched as Twilight sprinted into the forest. All of them stood still, reeling from what just happened. No one knew where they were, other than Twilight of course, but he seemed to have something else on his mind at the moment. The problem was that no one had been here yet and Twilight barely talked about his own land and adventure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Questions circled in all of the boy's minds. Was the sky supposed to be gray? Where was the smoke coming from? Is Twilight going to come back? Should they follow him? But what about monsters in the area?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wind was the first to speak up from the group. "Should we follow him? We don't really have anywhere else to go."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There wasn't much the group could do. It was to follow Twilight, stay still, or go the opposite direction. They didn't want to lose Twilight and staying in one spot for too long could be dangerous. So everyone set off in the direction that Twilight went in. They were all hoping that the path didn't split and Twilight didn't make any rash decisions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path they were on was small and they could only fit two, maybe three people next to each other. They were surrounded by thick trees on all sides. The forest seemed to get denser as they walked and the air seemed to get heavier. All of the boys were on edge and Legend gripped a dagger in his hand just in case anything were to happen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something rustled in the leaves to their left and all of the heroes drew their swords. Anything could be out there. Monsters they had never seen before and creatures they had never fought. And with some of the monsters being infected who knew how strong they were. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rustling got closer. Almost ten feet from where Hyrule stood. As the heroes were about to go and see what it was, a monkey jumped out of a bush and onto Four’s head and then onto a nearby branch. The monkey seemed frantic and was screeching at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It then jumped down from the branch and ran up the path where they were heading. The group, still a little off put, continued down the path following where the monkey had gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legend looked around at the group, “Is anyone going to talk about what just happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four glanced over at him, “I mean what is there to say other than it jumping on my head and then running off?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just mean the whole thing. We have been in Twilight’s world for probably around thirty minutes and the only plan we have come up with is following a path that leads somewhere.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What would like us to do?” Time asked while running a hand down his face, “All we can really do right now is follow the path and hope that we are getting closer to wherever Twilight decided to run off too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Legend could get another retort out Hyrule stopped at the front of the group with Wild. “Guys we may have a bigger problem.” He stepped aside to show the group a ravine. The path continues on the other side but there is no bridge to connect them. The only evidence that there was once a bridge is the wooden supports on each side of the ravine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did Twilight get across?” Sky questioned, “Unless it fell after he crossed it but it looks like it’s been like this for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait guys look.” Everyone looked up to where Wind was pointing. To the left of the path was a log that connected both sides of the ravine. On the other side, two monkeys, like the ones they had seen before, showed up. They heard a sound from behind them and there was the monkey they had scared them earlier on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The monkey climbed up a tree and made its way across the log till it went upside down and held on with its legs. The other two monkeys did the same thing till all three of them were beckoning the heroes over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four shook his head, “There is no way I am putting my life in the hands of three monkeys we met in the woods.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild smiled at the group before taking a running start and jumping at the first monkey. There were shouts of protests from some of the heroes while the others just stared in awe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first monkey caught Wild at his wrists and swung him a bit before preparing him for the next jump.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After seeing Wild jump and turn out fine, the others decided to follow. Wind was next to go and then Sky. Soon the only ones left to get across was Time, Legend, and Four. “Come on guys we have to keep moving.” Warriors shouted from the other side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Legend shrugged and shook his head in disbelief. He took a few steps back before taking a breath and mumbling, “If I die I’m coming back and haunting Twilight’s ass.” He started to run and at the last second jumped at the monkey.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the amount of speed he had gained his hands almost slipped out of the animal's grasp. There was a collective sigh over the group seeing that Legend was fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Legend was making his way across Time turned to Four, “I’m going last and goddesses if you refuse I will throw you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Four’s eyes widened seeing that the older man wasn’t joking. In most situations he would have refused but he trusted himself more than Time’s throwing skills. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both made it across and set off again down the trail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The group walked about five more minutes before hearing the sound of running water. “We are probably getting close to a village if there is a river around here.” Everyone nodded at Hyrule and continued walking hoping he was correct. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon enough they came across a spring with gates at the entrance. The smoke was heavy now and the heroes were all on edge. Twilight had to be around here somewhere. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Continuing on the group came across a house with a sign outside but no one could read what it said. Outside the house there looked to be sparing dummies and targets to shoot things at. There was also a little shed thing that was probably for a horse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It looked as though no one had been in the house in a long time. There was moss and vines growing on it and some of the planks of wood seemed to be rotting away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was getting darker out so it was decided amongst the group that if it got too dark they would stay in the house for the night. Even in the house condition it was better than staying outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The path narrowed even more and opened into the remains of a small village. Most of the house seemed to be burnt down and there was wood and rocks everywhere. It seemed deserted. Whatever happened in the village it wasn’t good and there definitely weren't any people still living here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the base of the hill sat Twilight. He was sitting on his knees and his sword was in the ground next to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild slowly approached the man and called out his name softly. Twilight didn’t move from his spot. It seemed as though he hadn’t registered that the rest of the group was there. Wild hesitantly placed his hand on Twilight's shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a second Twilight slowly looked up at Wild. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. His hair was a mess and his nose was runny. Wild saw that his knuckles were bleeding and bruised. “Wild?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wild had never heard Twilight sound so defeated and broken. Like nothing else mattered. He sounded small and helpless like a child, not anything like the strong man the group had come to know. Wild knelt down in front of his best friend. “Yeah, it’s me. And everyone else is here too. Let's get you inside okay? Can you do that for me Twi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight nodded and stood. His knees and hands were shaking and a few stray tears ran down his face. “Hey can you tell me which house is yours? We need a place to stay for the night. Okay Twilight?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight nodded again and slowly made his way up the hill past the rest of the group. Everyone followed him and they came across the house they had seen earlier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twilight didn’t say anything and climbed up the ladder and opened up the door. He disappeared into the house and after a few minutes the rest followed him into the house. They found him on a dusty bed that sat up another ladder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The remaining heroes silently agreed that Twilight wasn’t going to say anything and it was better to not ask questions tonight. So they got out their bed rolls to go to sleep and waited till morning.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not going to any promises on when the next update will be but I'm going to try to post it relativity soon-ish. I hoped yall liked this chapter even though nothing really happened.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I'm Still Healing Those Wounds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Twilight did not have any dreams that night. No weird premonitions of war ridden lands. Or people telling him strange prophecies and warnings of the future. Even though the young man didn’t sleep he felt as if it took forever to wake up. As if he was floating in a dark wasteland for hours. Drifting off forever with no destination in sight. No other object for miles. Just himself. Alone.</p>
<p>It was a weird sort of feeling. Not quite cold but not hot either. He felt a soreness take over his body that he could feel in his bones. It felt how he felt after a long battle. One that made you sleep for hours after. One that made you doubt how good you really were because of how long it took. Because of how many times it could have gone wrong. What could have happened if you hadn’t acted when you did. </p>
<p>By the time he came to it Twilight had only slept for about five hours. And considering he went to bed a bit earlier than he usually does, it was most likely the middle of the night. Deciding to get up to take a walk rather than going back to sleep, Twilight climbed down from the platform his bed was on. </p>
<p>He passed all of the sleeping heroes. The ones he has come to know over the time they had been together. They were splayed out over the ground and the small couch he owned. He remembers getting that couch. Ilia had insisted that he get one since there was barely any furniture in the house. She complained that there wasn’t anywhere for her to sit when she came over. It just so happens that someone in the village was getting rid of a small couch so he took it. That had become the place they sat whenever she came over. </p>
<p>Twilight took a shuddering breath hoping his childhood friend was fine. That the whole village was fine. But he knew that thinking like that could hurt him more. The likelihood that everyone had made it out safely was slim. Hope was something he couldn’t afford to have. Not when there were so many things he had to focus on. So many other people who needed help. </p>
<p>In all honesty he had no idea what happened. Other than the fact that he should have been there when it happened he had no details. Twilight knew that they needed to get to Zelda. She would know what to do.</p>
<p>
  <em> If she was still alive. </em>
</p>
<p>He shakes his head trying to get rid of the thought. Thoughts like that would get him killed. Thoughts like that could get other people killed. Taking one more breath of air he looks around at his friends. </p>
<p>Someone had started the furnace so the house was comfortably warm. This didn’t stop them from piling all the blankets they could find onto one another. They all looked comfortable enough with the tight space and dusty house. Twilight would have never thought of his house as small but with this many people inside of it the house seemed tiny. He remembers the days when he sat alone in his house and it felt like it could swallow him whole.</p>
<p>Those were the few months after the mirror broke. Sitting alone and trying to get back into a routine. Trying to act like nothing happened and that everything was fine. One day he woke up and couldn’t do it anymore. So he packed up early and left for castle town to see if Zelda had any work for him. At the time Twilight had only met Zelda a few times and the first few he had been in wolf form. She had let him become a royal guard and he slowly moved up in the ranks. There were always rumors floating around and people who claimed he was lying about what happened or that he only moved up because the queen liked him best, but it didn’t matter in the end because he didn’t make any friends and the only people he really talked to were from the resistance or Zelda herself. </p>
<p>At first their friendship was very awkward and stiff. Twilight being his quiet self and Zelda being very formal and professional. But slowly they became closer friends and confided in one another when no one else could. The first time was when Twilight was still at the castle after Zelda’s coronation. He had found her in the garden in the middle of the night. She was panicking and at first she wouldn’t let him help her. Saying that a queen should be able to deal with it on her own. But after a bit of persuading he got her to open up. After that night they talked more and had a better understanding of each other. </p>
<p>Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Twilight looks around one last time before heading to the door and opening it. Even in the dark he could see the damage to the house. It wasn’t very sturdy to begin with but the house's condition now was the worst he had ever seen it. There were places where the wood was rotting and pieces of the roof that had broken. In all honesty he was surprised that the ladder was still standing. There have always been vines hanging on the sides but now they were everywhere. Twilight could barely get in and out of the door without a leaf smacking him in the face. </p>
<p>Instead of risking going down the ladder, even though the entire group had used it anyway the day before, Twilight jumped from the platform and rolled before hitting the ground. Or at least that’s what he planned to do. Instead Twilight tripped on a loose board and flopped on the ground. </p>
<p>He groaned before rolling onto his back. “Thank the goddesses no one else is up.” He mumbled to himself. It seems like the traveling yesterday really took it out of him. Before getting up he noticed that the clouds from the day before seemed to have passed. The stars were out but they seemed to be more dull than usual even though there was no moon in the sky. There was the lingering scent of smoke in the air along with rain, Considering that the dirt is bone dry he guesses that there is a storm on the way instead of just passing. </p>
<p>Twilight realizes that getting up is much harder of a task then he would like to admit. His back cracks loudly as he stands up all the way and once again looks around. The little shed he had built for Epona was somehow still standing. Looking like it could fall over at any moment. Some of the dummies and targets were in splinters scattered around the yard while others still stood where he had left them before. Even with the bleak circumstances there was bright green overgrown grass everywhere. </p>
<p>He slowly made his way towards the small village he had grown up in. Though he had no immediate family through blood in the village, everyone who lived there was like one big family. All of the children in the village he saw as younger siblings while the adults were like his aunts and uncles. </p>
<p>Twilight tried not to think too hard on what could have happened to Ordon as he looked at all the destruction that had taken place. There was obviously a fire if not multiple judging by the burns and dry charcoal lying around. While some of the houses were still standing most of them caved in and were now just ruble. Instead of looking through the houses Twilight made his way to the farm wondering how the goats were doing if they were even there at all. Though it really was just an excuse to not have to find something he really didn’t want to see in one of the homes. </p>
<p>There was nothing out of the ordinary walking up to the stables. From where he was the fences were still somewhat intact and coming up, the stable sign was where it is usually hung. Twilight stood in the middle of the path for a second and closed his eyes.</p>
<p> If he tried hard enough it was almost like nothing had happened at all and he just had an early morning helping out at the stables. He could hear the stream behind him and the dew was glistening on the ground. He would walk up and feed the goats and maybe ride around on Epona a bit. Then let the animals out and start on cleaning up the stables and refilling the water. Almost getting lost in his fantasy Twilight snapped his eyes open and continued the trek up to the stables. </p>
<p>Once he got to the top he slowly approached the building. From the outside it looked relatively fine but still run down like everything else. The grass was longer than it usually was but still shorter than the rest of the village. Chills ran down his back as he reached for the handle to the barn doors. The metal was cold and made Twilight antsy. He was about to open the door when he felt a hand on his shoulder and jumped. He immediately reached for his sword realizing he didn't bring it with him and cursed silently. </p>
<p>“Twilight. Twilight. It’s just me, calm down.”</p>
<p>Twilight looked up to see Legend with his arms out in front of him. </p>
<p>“Oh. um,,,sorry. You just caught me off guard.”</p>
<p>Legend snickered. “Yeah I can tell. If you had your sword on you I would probably be dead by now.”</p>
<p>“Yeah sorry about that.”</p>
<p>“Speaking of, why don’t you have your sword. Who knows what could be out here. That’s pretty reckless for you Twi.” Legend raised an eyebrow when he saw Twilight wasn’t going to respond he sighed. “Whatever lets go. Everyone is starting to get up and Wild will probably start on breakfast soon.”</p>
<p>Twilight just nodded in return and they both made their way back down the path forgetting about the barn behind them. Twilight could feel Legend’s glances every now and then but chose to ignore them. It got worse when they got back to his house and even though no one said anything he could feel the stares and glances. Making sure he is okay even though everyone there had gone through something similar. Even though some of them had gone through a lot worse. Even though they knew Twilight was fine after his first quest and he would get through this one also no matter what happens. </p>
<p>Eventually everyone is up and Wild has finished making breakfast. The food is passed out and they make a makeshift circle around Twilight’s house. Nothing is said but Twilight knows they all have questions. About his home land. About what happened. About what they are going to do next. He decides to stay quiet until they either finish their food or someone says something. </p>
<p>It ended up being a relatively short breakfast and Twilight shoved the food down his throat even though he wasn’t hungry. Wild’s usual rich flavorful meal now tasted plain dry but he knew  going around on an empty stomach right now would just make things worse. As everyone finished, Warriors decided to speak up, breaking the ever increasing tension in the air. “So what are we planning on doing next? We obviously have to move and figure out what happened. Staying here for too long could get dangerous.” </p>
<p>Everyone glanced at Twilight. Even with what they had found the day before he still knew the land and monsters best out of any of them and the group didn’t have the time nor place to grieve people who may not even be dead. Twilight took a deep steadying breath before speaking. “We- uh” he cleared his throat before starting again, “We should probably look through the village first. Just for resources and maybe any clues as to what happened. And then head north toward Hyrule Castle. If we have any luck Zelda should be there and fill us in.”</p>
<p>Even though the plan was pretty broad it was better than nothing and everyone silently nodded before standing up to clean up breakfast or go look around. Twilight was about to make his way down to the village before Time spoke up. “Everyone brings weapons and searches in groups. None of us know what is out there, not even Twilight.” </p>
<p>That shook Twilight a bit because he was correct. Even in his own land and time line he didn’t know anything. He couldn’t answer any of the many questions his friends had because he didn’t know. He wasn’t there to protect anyone when they really needed him.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>uhhhh oops. I definitely didn't mean to not post for that long. If anyone is still even here, yes I am continuing this story I just procrastinate alot. so. yeah. sorry. The next chapter should be more exciting than this one and the plot will actually maybe start lololol. I hope you liked this chapter it was like double the size of all my other chapters so that's cool. Comment if you want to I love seeing them. Also any writing advice I will gladly take. I tried to catch all spelling and grammatical errors but if you see any please tell me so I can fix it. Thank you for reading *。ヾ(｡&gt;ｖ&lt;｡)ﾉﾞ*。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>